thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/Royal Family of the Pridelands
The Royal Family of the Pridelands is comprised of the reigning monarch, and his or her close relations. The Pridelands operates as an absolute monarchy, in which the current monarch exercises supreme governing authority as both the head of state and head of government. Members This is a list of current members of the royal family. * TM The King 'and ' Queen (The monarch and his mate) * TRH Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu (The King's daughter and son-in-law) ** HRH Prince Denahi (The King's grandson) ** HRH Princess Belee (The King's granddaughter) * HRH Prince Kion (The King's son) * TRH Prince Kopa and Princess Clea (The King's son and daughter-in-law) ** HRH Prince Kenai (The King's grandson) ** HRH Princess Kiara (The King's granddaughter) * HM Sarabi, Queen Dowager (The King's mother) Members without royal titles This is a list of current members of the royal family that don't have royal titles. * Vitani and Kora (Prince Kovu's sister and her mate) ** Nita (The King's grandniece, Shaman Apprentice) **Marigold (The King's grandniece) * Bemba (Princess Clea's mother) * Sarafina (The Queen's mother) * Naanda, Dwala, and Diku (The King's aunts) * Ayla (The Queen's aunt) * Timon and Pumbaa (The King's cubhood guardians) ** Bunga (Adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa) * Ma (Timon's mother) Deceased Members This is a list of deceased members of the royal family. * HM King Mufasa (The King's father) * TM King Ahadi and Queen Uru (The King's paternal grandparents) * HM King Mohatu (The King's paternal great-grandfather) * HM Queen Shari (The King's paternal great-grandmother) * HM King Scar (The King's paternal uncle) * HRH Prince Askari Accession to the throne The order of succession is based on equal primogeniture, meaning inheritance by the oldest surviving child without regard to gender. * Despite Prince Kopa's return, his younger siblings remain above him in the line of succession. In order to ascend to the throne, the heir apparent must first be anointed by the Shaman, then walk to the top of Pride Rock and roar over his or her kingdom. The pride, in turn will roar back to signify their acceptance of the new monarch. * The monarch and consort don't receive titles of sovereignty until the coronation. Current line of succession :1. Princess Kiara :2. Prince Kion :3. Prince Kopa :4. Prince Denahi :5. Princess Belee :6. Prince Kenai :7. Princess Kia Advisors of the Royal Family Advisors are officials who are appointed by the ruling monarch to represent him or her in areas of the kingdom. They also offer advice or suggestions to the monarch regarding the governing of the kingdom. Current Advisors * Rafiki (Shaman of the Pridelands) * Zazu (Majordomo of Pride Rock) * Midnight Order of precedence The King or Queen of the Pridelands, as the Sovereign, is always first in the order of precedence. Males The order of precedence for male members of the royal family is * King Simba * Prince Kion * Prince Kovu * Prince Kopa * Prince Denahi * Prince Kenai * Kora * Timon * Pumbaa * Bunga Females The order of precedence for female members of the royal family is * Queen Nala * Queen Sarabi * Princess Kiara * Princess Clea * Princess Belee * Princess Kia * Sarafina * Vitani * Nita * Marigold * Naanda * Dwala * Diku * Ayla * Bemba * Ma Counsellors Counsellors are senior members of the Royal Family to whom the monarch delegates certain functions and powers when not in the Pridelands or unable to govern. Current Counsellors * Princess Kiara * Prince Kovu * Queen Sarabi * Kora * Vitani * Naanda * Dwala * Diku * Bemba * Sarafina Duties * See Duties of the Royal Family Trivia * The Pridelanders don't use titles when referring to Simba and his family. * Ono is the only member of the Guard that refers to Kion's family by their titles. * Because Princess Kiara is the heir to the throne of the Pridelands, Simba's third cub, Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard. * Kora and Vitani declined all of Simba's offers that would've benefited themselves and their daughters. ** The offer of Courtesy titles ** The offer for Nita and Marigold to be styled as princesses. ** The offer for Simba's grandnieces to be included in the line of succession. ** The offer for Nita and Mari to be presented to the inhabitants of the Pridelands. * Ahadi abdicated the throne for the sake of Simba. * Kata and Maya are the only members of the pride that refer to Simba's family by their titles. * Simba withheld offering membership into the Royal family to Kora's family at Vitani's request. * At his birth, Ahadi decreed that Simba would hold precedence above Scar. * Kopa accepted his displacement in the line of succession for the sake of his siblings. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_royal_family Category:Blog posts